Machine Tornador
The is Agito's motorcycle that can transform into a hovercraft for him to surf on. With the help from the real Shouichi Tsugami, the OverLord of Darkness gave the Tornador a power boost and was able to assume , Agito can execute a finishing attack depending on the form he is in. In Ground Form, he uses Dragon Breath to careen toward the enemy and mow them down with the side of the Machine Tornador. He can also execute Rider Brake, speeding Machine Tornador to boost his Rider Kick with added momentum. Agito can execute similar boosted attacks in Storm and Flame Forms with Halberd Brake and Saber Brake. Machine Spec :This profile comes from Shocker's data on participating Rider Machines in the Rider Grand Prix. *'Weight' - 193.0 kg *'Total Displacement' - 995.0 cc *'Top Speed' - 430.0 km/h *'Max Power/Horsepower' - 382.5 kw / 520.0 PS Later history All Rider Break Agito hopped onto the Machine Tornador in Slider Mode, joined by G3-X holding his GX-05 “Cerberus” to provide fire support for Agito's attack among many other Kamen Riders and their Rider Machines, to perform the All Rider Break attack which ended the final battle with Rock Great Leader. Rider Grand Prix Agito, as a Shocker Rider, participates in the Rider Grand Prix race, riding his Machine Tornador. He is eliminated from the race when the Machine Tornador is taken out alongside Wizard's Machinewinger by missiles fired by Kamen Rider 3's TriCyclone, but is rescued by Drive using the Tridoron's Dream Vegas Tire Enhancement. The Machine Tornador is restored to its proper place in space and time when the destruction of the History Modifying Machine restores the timeline. Final Form Ride The transforms Agito into a hoverboard similar to the Machine Tornador Slider Mode. Final Form Ride Agito Tornador.jpg|Agito Tornador Final Form Ride Card KRD-AgitoTornado.png|Final Form Ride Agito Tornador Video Game appearances Kamen Rider: The Bike Race Agito appears riding the Machine Tornader in Kamen Rider: The Bike Race, a racing game featuring the majority of Kamen Riders and Rider Machines up to Kamen Rider Agito. Legend Rider Signal Bike * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . Notes *Agito appears riding his Machine Tornador, among the other Kamen Riders on their Rider Machines, in the animated ending sequence of Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. *Machine Tornador is the first Rider Machine to have "Machine" as the first word in its name, a convention that would become the norm for Rider Machines starting with Kabuto and its mass-produced Machine Zectrons (though the title hero himself would have the Kabuto Extender.) * In the SIC toy line, a variant of the Machine Tornador is shown enhanced by the powers of Agito's Shining form with the gold and red parts changed to red and silver, respectively. Gallery Shouichi's Motorcycle.jpg|The Machine Tornador as a normal motorcycle Shouichi's Motorcycle Transforming.jpg|Transforming alongside Shouichi Machine Tornader.jpg|Agito riding Machine Tornador References Category:Rider Machines Category:Arsenal (Agito)